Jaden Yuki is Mine!
by epickiya14
Summary: While playing a game, Chazz and Jesse discover they both have feelings for Jaden! It's an all out war for the two duelists! Who will Jaden choose?


Summary: Chazz and Jesse come to terms that they both love Jaden! They declare war to win the brunette's love and affection. Who will Jaden choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX… wish I did though. But someone beat me to it! I demand a duel! XD

Enjoy!

**He's Mine! Jaden Yuki is Mine!**

_A Yu-Gi-OH GX FanFunny_

Like any normal day at the Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki and his friends, well, dueled and got bored of it. Sometime in the day, they decided to play a game on the courtyard. Specially, truth or dare.

It was all well and good until Jesse was dared to confess his feelings for someone. Said person was Jaden. "Jaden, since I met you… I was deeply in love with you. Jaden, I want you to be with me." Before Jaden could speak, Chazz interrupted. "Slacker! He's mine! And you know it!" Jesse stood. "Oh hell no! He's mine! He doesn't like you!" "As if! I'm a much better duelist than you! The Chazz is awesome!" "No way! Jaden is totally crushing on me! Tell him, Jaden!" Jaden blushed and turned away.

"Well…. I…. uh… I'm not sure how I feel…. Maybe a little overwhelmed on this…." he mumbled. Jesse and Chazz continued to glare at each other. "Back off, Chazz! Jaden Yuki is mine and mine alone!" Chazz crossed his arms. "No! Jaden Yuki is mine! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" Jaden was blushing mad. _'What will I do about this?'_ he thought. He stood and attempted to run away. Both of his 'courters' noticed. "See? You scared him off!" Chazz said, throwing his arms up. Jesse scoffed once again. "You scared him off!" The two continued to argue back and forth unaware their friends were leaving.

A few days passed since the group learned of Chazz and Jesse's love for Jaden. Jaden tried hard to ignore it, but couldn't. It was getting worse. **"Jaden? Are you okay?" **Yubel asked. She was walking next to Jaden as he went to his room. Jaden nodded. "Of course I am, Yubel! Just trying to get this love fest out my head." Yubel nodded. **"Well, in that case, you don't want to go in your room."** "Why not?"

Yubel bit her lip. **"Um… let's just say… there's a whole flower shop in there." **Jaden didn't understand. He did when he opened his door. Scattered across the room was bouquets of flowers, candy boxes and teddy bears. Jaden blushed and stepped inside. He picked up a teddy bear and looked at its tag. "It's from Jesse." He picked up another teddy bear and blushed even more. "This one's from Chazz! Oh my King of Games! They are serious about me!" Syrus ran into the room suddenly. "Hey, Jaden… whoa. Chazz and Jesse still arguing over you?" Jaden nodded. "They're not going to let me be!" Jaden screamed, almost sounding like Lemongrab from Adventure Time. Syrus winced from the loud shriek. "Jaden, I'm sure they'll get over you soon." "Soon should be now!" Jaden screamed.

Yubel sighed and crossed her arms. Jaden sighed and looked out the window. He noticed Chazz with Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. He wondered what they were saying. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his room door. Syrus opened it to reveal a happy Jesse. Jaden blushed when Jesse, like a cheetah, came to Jaden and kissed him. "Come on. They're serving fried shrimp in the cafeteria." Jaden squealed in delight. He forgot about the kiss. Syrus and Yubel watched as the two besties walked off. Syrus sighed. "This is bad."

In the cafeteria, Jaden was happily munching on a huge plate of fried shrimp. Jesse and the others with him. "Honestly, I don't see the point of you doing this, Axel." Blair growled, combing through her now blue hair. Axel crossed his arms and huffed. "Hey, I warned you. Besides, I didn't do it. You fell into that trap." Blair crossed her arms and flipped her hair. "Well, excuse me." Jaden chuckled, biting into another fried shrimp. "Blair, you do look good with blue hair." "You try having blue hair, damn you!" Jaden sat still for a moment. "I'm sorry. Repeat that." Blair paled, seeing a faint hint of gold in Jaden's eyes. "I said thank you." Jaden smiled. "Thought so." Jesse sighed, he loved seeing Jaden angry one minute and happy and innocent the next. It was like seeing a child.

Chazz noticed Jesse's staring and wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist. Jaden blushed. Jesse growled. "Chazz! Hands off my kitten!" "Yours?!" "Kitten?" Jaden asked confused. Chazz and Jesse stared at each other angrily. "Back off, Chazz! He's mine!" "No, he's mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!" Before the gang knew it, Chazz and Jesse threw punches at each other. Unfortunately, Jaden's shrimp was in the way and it got the upper hand. Everyone looked at the ground where the shrimp lied. Jaden started to cry.

"NNNNOOO!" he yelled. Jesse and Chazz shivered with fear when Jaden's eyes turned completely gold. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chazz and Jesse whimpered. Jaden's body developed a dark violet light around it. "I WANT AN APOLOGY RIGHT NOW!" "We're sorry, Jaden. It was Chazz's fault." Jesse said, pointing to Chazz. Chazz crossed his arms. "My fault? It's your fault. You know Jaden is in love with me. Just accept it, slacker." Jesse hissed. "I'm not a slacker! Jaden loves me! I'm his best friend!" The two went at, forgetting Jaden was in 'Supreme King' mode. "Jesse! Chazz! I'm not in love with any of you!"

Chazz and Jesse stopped arguing and looked at Jaden. "What?" Jaden sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't love any of you. You're to… possessive. Until you show me that you're ready to be serious, call me." Jaden winked at the two and left the cafeteria. His friends stared while Jaden walked away. Alexis laughed. "You two have a lot to learn about love." she teased. Chazz and Jesse glared at each other. "Whatever. I'll show Jaden that I'm the right one for him." Jesse said. Chazz rolled his eyes. "Alright, slacker."

Both boys were unaware that they may have started a war for Jaden's love, but they started a game!

**If I get some reviews, I may do a part two. You may give ideas and such. Please comment and review!**


End file.
